Harune Aira
Aira is junior high school girl who one day was scounted by a man named Jun to be a Prism star. She is not very good a sports and is sometimes very clumsy.Aira always tries to look at the bright side and is a huge fan of Mion. In the first episode, Aira completed her Prism Jump, Fresh Fruit Basket. Personality Aira is a typical girl, who loves fashion, shopping and cute things. She's also really clumsy and often stumbles. At first she had a bad balance but after the ramen-lesson, in episode 3, it got better. She seems to be more interested in fashion than anything even love. Unlike Rhythm, she seems to be clueless about love. Throughout the anime it seems that Aira posesses the ability to hear the clothes music which probably means she has the talent for the Prism Show. She is probably the only Prism Star that is actually very clumsy in real life like stated by Shou in episode 18. At First Aira wanted to be a charisma model like her idol Takamine Mion but when she started the Prism Show she knew of a different world. Right now she still doesn't know what she wants to do but she seems to want to continue the Prism Show with Rhythm and Mion as her Partners. Aira sometimes gets obsessed with clothes. She does seem to panic when Shou does something to her like when he kissed her on the forehead or the hand. Aira is very considerate of her friends and would do anything to help them such as how she gave her Prism Stones to Rhythm in the Tiara Cup finals even though her stones were stolen too or how she helped give Shou a new design despite the fact that Shou yelled at her about her dance skills. She has become more nervous and embarassed the more Shou is mentioned. She is very nice to everyone even if they make fun of her clumsiness. She is very naive though. History Aira is an ordinary girl, who lives with her parents and siblings together, her parents own a cake shop and want Aira to take over the shop someday. Before the series started she knew nothing of the prism show. She is shown to always be teased about her clumsiness by her siblings and father. Aira has never actually been very athletic and her father worries about her way too much.her father has been doting on her ever since she was little to the point where he even buys her clothes which Aira never likes. He calls her clothes indecent for some reason. He won't let her fall in love either which Aira may be in right now. One day while she was shopping, she discovers the shop "Prism Stone". She sees a dress and imagines to wear it, while she dreams she runs into Rhythm Amamiya. After Rhythm dissappeared, a man named Jun asked her to come with him, and forces her to participate in the "Prism Show". At the show she also meets Rhythm again. During the show, Aira was unable to move, so Rhythm did the whole dancing, but the crowd wasn't satisfied because she couldn't show them a prism jump, suddenly Aira's costume started to sing to her and she starts dancing. Suprisingly she manages to make a "Prism Jump", called Fresh Fruits Basket. At the end she fell onto the leader of "Callings" ,Shou, and he kissed her on the forehead, saying she was amazing. Aira panicked. In the next few episodes, everytime she saw Shou, she remembered how he kissed her on the forehead.(she remembered until ep 5) Later both, Aira and Rhythm get a scholarship for the dance school to learn to perform professionally. There she meets Rabbit-Chi her coach. Despite Aira being able to dance well on stage she is still very clumsy and still trips over flat surfaces. Aria thinks that her heart beats for Shou because he is the designer of her favorite clothes shop but she only thinks. It is unknown if she begins to realize that she may actually have love feelings for him. For example, in episode 18 she is shown to be creating a relationship with Shou. In the latest episode, it is shown and revealed that she and Rhythm have the same birthday. She gets a present from Shou, the person she probably likes the most in Callings which is a dress he made for her. He also kissed her hand just like Hibiki did to Rhythm. She and Rhythm also got to be the first people to listen to Calling's new song. They both seemed to be very happy. It is also stated by Aira's mother Omi Harune, in that episode, that Aira likes their shops cakes, Prism Stone's clothes (designed by Shou) and that she may have interest in Callings. Throughout this ongoing series, Aira is shown to become embarassed and nervous while blushing whenever Shou is mentioned. It is still unknown if she understands her own feelings. She finally tells Rhythm and Mion that Shou kissed her on the forehead after her first prism show in episode 26. She changed the story the story by saying that he "accidentally" kissed her when she fell on him even though the real story was that he said that she was amazing and then kissed her. She is currently best friends with Rhythm and Mion. She was looking at Shou when Calling's was performing their new song on Halloween night. She finds out that Shou is afraid of dark places but still likes him because she says that he is an amazing person. Shou was going to say something to her but was cut off by Mion's scream and Rizumu's mischeiviousness. She is shown to always be caught in the middle of Rizumu and Mion's fights with Serena and Kanon. She also didn't seem to minnd when Shou called her father Dad in episode 30. Appearance Aira has red, medium-length hair and red eyes. She keeps her medium-length hair down when she isn't doing the show. When she does a Prism Show she has her hair in a high ponytail. She often wears cute and girly clothes that her father thinks are improper or inappropriate. Prism Shows Debut In her first Prism Show, Aira was unable to move, then suddenly her costume started to sing and Aira performed without realizing it. She also manages to perform a Prism Jump, which she called "Fresh Fruits Basket". She debuted as a Prism Star who can't perform. In episode 3 she had lessons that helped her. Now she can perform and dance and continue the prism show. She enjoys performing the Prism Show with her best friend Amamiya Rhythm and is shown to have entered both the Tiara and the Summer Queen cup with Rhythm. Aira shows to have won the Tiara Cup despite having her Prism Stones stolen. She has star aura that surprises Mion and also wins her the rare silver tiara in the Tiara Cup. Even though she is not athletic she seems to be doing very well in the Prism Show. However it is revealed that she and Rhythm both tried their hardest but lost to 2 new characters called Serena and Kanon in the Summer Queen Cup despite getting the highest score in the first round. However she is willing to try her hardest to do better. In the latest episode, she is shown to be the leader of a new prism show unit called MARs which consists of her, Mion and Rhythm. Category:Characters Category:Female characters